First Date
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Theodore has been feeling strange lately. Every time he's near Eleanor, he completely looses control. what is wrong with him? Is he sick, or is it something else? Summary might not be good, but the story is much better! R&R!


**A/N**

**So, this here one-shot is just a little test for a new writing style that I'm trying, hope yall are ready for cuteness! LET'S DO THIS!**

He sighed to himself as he looked at her again. There was a perfect Chipette, wearing a wonderful light green shirt and a forest green skirt. Her blonde fur was kept in two lovely pigtails, swaying in the breeze as the wind whispered softly. Looking at himself, he wondered why he couldn't just tell her how he felt. Every time he did try, his mouth dried up, and he couldn't get a word out.

'Ugh… why can't I tell her I love her?' he thought. He was attractive to her, right? Green and black striped t-shirt, his dirty blond fur was well groomed; he even wore his lucky necklace, a thin silver chain with an emerald four leaf clover.

The Chipette looked at him, noticing that he was staring at her. She blushed lightly, turning her head. She had cleaned herself rather well that morning. Shampooed her hair? Check. Wearing a nice shirt and skirt? Double check. Lucky black bracelet? Triple check. 'Oh Theodore… if only I could say my feelings out loud…' She thought.

The male, known as Theodore, scooted towards the Chipette slowly, hoping not to disturb her. Once he was right at her side, he looked up to the sky, blinking in the sunlight. Slowly, he moved his tail, trying to wrap it around the Chipette's. She noticed and turned to him.

"Uh, Theo? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing Eleanor, just, uh… flexing my tail!" Theodore lied. He even put on his most innocent smile.

Eleanor simply smiled back. 'He seems a bit… weird right now… Maybe he'll tell me what's wrong…' she thought. "Hey Theo, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Theodore tensed up. He felt his heart begin to beat faster and his paws become a little sweaty. 'Come on! You can tell her!' he thought. Gathering up as much courage he could, he turned to Eleanor. "Um, Ellie? Would you… like to go out tonight?" he spoke quickly on the last part.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Eleanor said. She scooted a little closer to Theodore. "Now, what was that?"

Theodore swallowed and started to fiddle with his paws. "I-I asked you if y-you wanted t-to go out t-tonight…" he said again.

Eleanor's heart skipped several beats. For a while, she sat there surprised. 'Answer him you goof!' she told herself. "I-I would love to!" she answered, barely able to keep her excitement in check.

"R-really? That's awesome!" Theodore said, leaping a bit. 'Yes! She said yes!' he thought. "I'll get ready for tonight!" he said. Theodore hugged Eleanor tight before leaping out of the tree.

***LATER THAT NIGHT!***

Theodore met up with Eleanor again in the same tree. He had combed his hair, gave it a trim, and shampooed it thoroughly. He now wore a thin black jacket over his green t-shirt. Eleanor changed her usual clothes for a soft green sweater and a sparkly black skirt.

"Wow Ellie… You look stunning!" Theodore said, making the Chipette giggle and blush lightly. Theodore smiled as well. In his eyes, Eleanor was the most beautiful sight in the world, even more beautiful than a stack of fresh toaster waffles.

"Hehe, thanks…" Eleanor replied, trying to hide her blush. "Well, we're here… What now?" she asked.

"Oh, hold on, I brought some food we can eat…" Theodore answered. Carefully he jumped off of the branch, landing evenly on the ground. He picked up a basket that was about the same size as he was. 'Oh God… Please don't let anything go wrong…' he thought as he began to climb back up the tree.

Meanwhile, Eleanor was tending to her hair. One of her pigtails had gone frizzy, and she was desperately trying to smooth it down. "Great, this is just great!" she groaned. Giving up, she left her hair as is. Then, a familiar scent hit her nose. She turned her head to see Theodore dragging the basket towards her, grinning widely. "Are those toaster waffles in there?" she asked.

"Nope! Something even better!" Theodore answered, smiling. He opened the basket and pulled out a chipmunk sized Belgian waffle, handing it to Eleanor. "Here you go, I made it myself." Theodore said.

Eleanor's mouth watered at the scent so much, she feared that she'd begin drooling. She stared at the waffle in her lap with excitement in her eyes, if Theodore cooked it, it had to taste amazing. She took a small bite, and sighed in content. It tasted simply divine! Theodore smiled as he watched her eat, he really liked seeing her happy.

Theodore shook his head. "I only made one for you." He said.

For some strange reason, hearing that made Eleanor feel guilty. She was eating something that he made, while he had nothing. As Brittany would say, 'So _not _what a girlfriend would do.' Eleanor handed the rest of the waffle to Theodore. "Here, I insist that you eat the rest." She said.

Theodore stared at the food, his stomach threatening to growl. Shaking his head, he pushed it away. "I made it for you, I don't mind." He said.

Feeling a little better, Eleanor finished off the waffle. It filled her belly, but she still felt guilty. 'Okay… First he offers a date, then he gives me food… what's next?' Eleanor thought.

'Alright Theo, now's your chance, don't goof this one up!' Theodore told himself. He looked up to the sky, enjoying the sight of the countless, white stars and the large, glorious moon. Instantly, he had an idea. "Um… Eleanor? Would you mind if I sang a song?" he asked.

"Oh… I don't mind, but first, can we get down? I'm getting dizzy from up here." Eleanor answered.

Together, the two green clads jumped down, landing on all fours. Theodore lay onto his back, with his paws behind his head, while Eleanor sat upright, hugging her legs.

The sound of crickets chirping filled the air for a while, and fireflies danced in the sky. 'Now's the perfect time…' Theodore thought. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

(Link to the song. /www . youtube . watch?v=yZDRsRsluPU )

After he finished singing, Theodore turned his head to Eleanor. The Chipette was wiping her eyes, sniffing lightly.

"What's wrong Ellie? Did I do something wrong?" Theodore asked.

"N-no… That song was beautiful!" Eleanor answered, staring back into Theodore's eyes.

"W-well… Do you… ya know, love me?" Theodore asked, sitting up.

"Does this answer your question?" Eleanor asked. She reached out and pulled Theodore into a kiss.

The two sighed, not moving as they shared their first kiss ever. Theodore broke the kiss and stared into Eleanor's eyes.

"Eleanor… I love you." He said.

"And I love you Theo." Eleanor replied, pulling Theodore into a tight hug. Sighing, they held each other in their tight embrace, while the crickets chirped their song and the fireflies danced. This night was probably the best night of their lives, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N**

**SO! Tell me what you think about the new writing style, and also tell me about how you thought this one-shot was!**

**Rakka: PUMPKINS!**

**Kuro: NOT NOW YA DOOF!**

**Shimo: PUMPKINS!**

**Kuro: GAH! I SAID NOT NOW!**

**Shimo: *trollface***

**Kuro: Ugh, KRS…**

**Rakka/Shimo: PUMPKINS!**


End file.
